Our Little Games
by toomanytickles
Summary: Dan gets drunk while in Vegas and decides to vlog when he and Phil get back to their hotel room, causing Phil to play a certain game on camera. FLUFF! Ticklish!Dan


"Phil! Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil, _Phiiiil_!"

Phil glanced over at the other bed and sighed. "Yes, Dan?"

Dan smiled at him and turned the lens towards himself, his words slurring as he spoke. "Heyy, guys! So it's our…. third night in Vegas, I think…."

"Dan, you're too drunk to vlog right now!" Phil chuckled, setting his laptop to the side and sitting up correctly.

"You're not the boss of ME, _Philip_." Dan scowled childishly at him, making Phil laugh.

He was damn lucky he wasn't like Dan when it came to drinking. He was all up for having a few drinks, but not only was Dan leaning towards being a lightweight, he didn't know when to _stop_. Most nights, such as this one, ended with Phil forcing the full cup from Dan's hands and dragging him back home or to the hotel, having to hear Dan complain the entire way back. Phil could ignore those kinds of things by this point; he knew Dan would completely forget by the time they got home anyways.

Except this time, instead of going to bed, Dan decided to stay up and actually vlog while drunk. Phil shook his head; he made a mental note to confiscate Dan's camera at the end of the night so he didn't upload something stupid.

"Actually, we agreed before this trip that when one is drunk, the other will watch over him. So yes, I _am _the boss of you, Daniel."

"But that's not _fair._" Dan slammed his fist on the bed, growling angrily. "Hey, _hey_, Phil, come here!"

Phil smirked and stood, plopping himself next to Dan, smiling into the camera.

"So, Dan, have you explained to your fans why you're so drunk?"

"Becaaaaause Phil and I went to the club and we got DRUNK!"

"No, no, _you_ got drunk." Phil chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but Phil's here to take caaare of meee!" Dan sang loudly, resting his head on Phil's shoulder. "Because I looove him and he waaants me!"

Phil suddenly blushed, eyes widening. "That's not true!" That was definitely something Phil would get Dan to edit out.

"Yes, you do! You want me and you looove me!" Dan nuzzled his nose into Phil's neck. Phil gave Dan a bewildered look but smiled gently.

"You're too drunk to speak." Phil shook his head at Dan, wrapping his arm around Dan's waist and drumming his fingers against his side.

Dan's reaction was immediate. He started giggling, squirming into Phil's arms to get away from his fingers.

"Phil, no." Dan giggled at him, holding the camera with one hand and pushing Phil's fingers away with the other.

"Dan, yes!" Phil laughed, digging in again and hearing the tingly giggle from Dan's laughs. "Why not? You always love when I play this game with you."

"No I don't!" Dan blushed, wiggling. "I don't want to play!"

"Yes, you do! You always do!" Phil took the camera from Dan's hand and placed it on the nightstand, lens facing them. "Okay, guys, I've never gotten this on camera before, but if you remember Dan's 'Five Kinds of Drunk People' video, this will make more sense."

"No, Phiiil!" Dan protested, trying to worm himself out of Phil's tight grip.

"Hush." Phil demanded, covering Dan's mouth and turning back to the camera with a smile. "Well, Dan is a 'silly drunk' and whenever he _doesn't _pass out right away, he always asks me to play his favorite game! There's not really a name for it, but I'll just call it Tickle Monster. Our only rule is whenever Dan says 'stop!' I move to tickle him somewhere else."

"Phil, I dun wanna plaaay!" Dan giggled in anticipation and not moving from Phil's arms, fully knowing what's about to happen.

"Yes, you dooo!" Phil smiled and pulled Dan into his lap. "The best part is-"

He immediately dug his fingers into Dan's sides, making him shriek.

"-he _never _remembers this in the morning!"

Dan shook his head quickly, giggles pouring out of his mouth as he pushed on Phil's arms.

"PHILIP, NOOOO!" He squealed, prying Phil's fingers from his sides. He held them away from his body, scanning Phil's face with a silly grin. Phil rose his eyebrows expectantly at Dan.

"Stop."

Phil shook off Dan's hold and shot his hands into Dan's armpits, wiggling them around when Dan clamped his arms down.

"See, I told you he likes it!" Phil taunted at the camera, giggling at Dan's slurred 'shut up!'. "Tickle, tickle, Danny!"

"Dun call me dat!" Dan sputtered out, pushing his back into Phil's chest and throwing his head back onto Phil's shoulder in loud, obnoxious laughs.

"Ticklish Danny! I'm tickling Danny!" Phil taunted with a mock evil laugh.

"St-HAHAH- ooop, Phil!" Dan squeaked at him, pushing himself more into Phil's chest.

"Ohhh, okay." Phil smirked. He stopped his tickling and readjusted the panting Dan in his lap. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am!" Dan nodded happily at Phil, brushing his fringe back. "Are we done?"

"Do you want to be?"

"No! Let's keep going!"

"Good, good. Hmmm…." Phil looked Dan up and down, determining where to attack next. Dan started squirming; he never liked nervous anticipation. "How about… here!"

Phil emphasized 'here' with scribbling fingers to Dan's stomach, making Dan yell out and dissolve into Phil's embrace. The older man always enjoyed the content, happy look on Dan's face whenever they did this; Dan suffered too much stress for a twenty-two year old boy. If Dan wanted to only ask Phil for this when he was wasted, then Phil was willing to spare Dan's embarrassment and let him have some playful relief.

Phil suddenly smirked. Once the _fans _see this part of the video…. No, Dan would be far too humiliated to upload this to over a million fans. In fact, he might even delete it and pretend he doesn't know what Phil would be talking about. Hell, Dan barely remembered it even happened most of the time, especially not the part with him begging Phil to do it.

With puckered lips and a big breath, Phil finished off their 'game' with a loud, slobbery to Dan's stomach. It drove Dan over the edge with silent laughter and was always Phil's way of saying the game was over for that night. It will be continued next time.

"Y-You're the best, Philly." Dan giggled and yawned, slumping in Phil's arms.

"Yes, I know. But you're just silly for asking." He teased, moving Dan's body to lie down on the bed. Phil picked up the camera and pointed it at Dan. "Say goodbye to everyone, Dan!"

"Goodbyyyye, everyone!" Dan waved lazily, arm collapsing as he was suddenly out like a light.

Phil sighed contently and switched off the camera, about to put it in Dan's backpack. He froze.

Phil suddenly got an evil idea as he turned on his laptop again and plugged in the camera.

"**PHILIP MICHAEL LESTER."**

Phil squeaked in fright and started giggling guiltily, hiding behind his hotel bed as Dan's jaw dropped in horror at the screen before him and his astonished voice echoed in the room.

"Yes, Daniel, what is-?"

"ARE YOU SATAN?"

"I have no idea what you're upset about!"

Oh, but Phil did. Not only did he rip the footage from Dan's camera so it couldn't be deleted, he spontaneously uploaded the entirety of last night's clip to his _own _channel and made both twitter and tumblr posts about it so the video spread quickly before Dan could even wake up the next morning.

"You know DAMN well what I'm talking about! How the hell could you?!"

Dan was absolutely mortified. It wasn't so much the fact that Phil uploaded something so embarrassing about Dan. It was what Phil _said_. Did Dan ACTUALLY always ask Phil to tickle him when he was drunk? Did he REALLY blatantly show Phil how much he loved their little game? And did Dan really say he loved Phil?

"What do you mean how could I? Look at the comments, everyone thinks it's so cute!"

"That's not the problem!" Dan felt small tears prick his eyes and he quickly blinked them away.

Phil tilted his head in confusion. "Then what is?"

"This! This whole thing! It's so… _embarrassing_, dammit!"

"Hey, now." Phil quieted Dan, coming out of his hiding place and sitting next to Dan instead. "Why are you embarrassed? It's just a little fun."

"But _Phil_!" Dan whined. "Why? Tickling is so fucking childish! Why would I ask for this?"

"Because you like it?" Phil shrugged simply, wrapping his arm around Dan's waist like he did the previous night. "Nothing wrong with that. Look." He clicked a point in the timeline to start the video from. It showed Dan squirming in Phil's lap as they both laughed, Phil's hands working at Dan's underarms. "See how happy you were? Nothing wrong with being happy."

"But _asking _your _best friend_ to tickle you and eventually making a fucking _game _of it when I'm drunk _is_!" Dan pouted, crossing his arms.

"Well, tell me this." Phil coaxed Dan closer to him and gave him a sideways hug. "Would you have asked me to tickle you if you were sober and too afraid to?"

"No, but-"

"Listen." Phil shushed him. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it. Sure, tickling is a bit childish. But that's what makes it fun, right? The fact that we can do something that make someone giggle and be happy? I like doing it for you, even if you are embarrassed."

Dan blushed harshly, but smiled at Phil.

"I… thank you."

"And _now _that you know about it-" Phil grinned mischievously, pulling his hands back and wiggling his fingers tauntingly.

"Wait, no, no, no, no…. stop!"

Dan quickly covered his mouth and blushed even harder as he blurted the key word, making Phil pounce on him and dig his nails into Dan's wiggling hips.

Through the teary-eyed laughter, Dan couldn't help but be gratefully for that moment.


End file.
